The Love Bug Type
by jessica499499
Summary: Aaron comes across one of Lucian's pokemon gone astray and uses the opportunity to return her to him as a chance to finally make his feelings known. Lucian/Aaron. Slash.


Aaron smiled triumphantly as his Beautifly B, finally mastered solarbeam and gave a shriek of joy as his pokemon fluttered about happily along side him.

"You finally did it B! I knew you could!"

The pair danced about happily around their corridors and until an added flutter reached both their ears.

An unexpected guest hovered uncertainly at the doorway of their gym and made them both pause.

B's eyes widened to their brim at the sight of the breath taking Butterfree in front of him and Aaron was awestruck by the foreign bug type. None of the other Elite four had any bug types and to see one from such a far off region was a rare treat from him. He and his Beautifly approached the timid creature slowly and tried to appear friendly.

"Hey there sweetie, are you lost?"

The poor thing nodded softly and turned her gaze to his pokemon.

With quiet little mutterings of his name B edged closer to the girl until their wings touched.

She seemed comforted by his presence and blushed at his closeness.

Aaron found the scene quite touching and became determined to find the Butterfree's trainer.

"Is your trainer a challenger?"

The Butterfree shook her head lightly.

"One of the Elites?"

She nodded.

Aaron pondered who of the Elite would own a Butterfree of all pokemon when he was the bug master of their group.

Bertha made the most sense, since she had come from that region, so he decided to ask her first.

"B and I will help you find them, okay?"

The blushing bug type nodded her head eagerly while flapping her wings hard.

"Okay, Bertha should be in her gym about this time."

Aaron went to visit the eldest member of the Elites with a bounce in his step at the prospect of having another bug type trainer to talk to. He'd always had a hard time relating to the older women, but she reminded him so much of his grandma he couldn't feel awkward around her.

The two winged pokemon trailed behind him at an unrushed and peaceful pace that showed they were in no hurry to be separated.

Aaron found Bertha busy knitting a dark purple scarf in the center of the coils of her Steelix. She looked perfectly at ease where she was and not like she had just lost a pokemon.

Her gaze lingered on the Butterfree at his side a crinkled grin spread over her timeworn features.

"My, my, it's been many a year since I've laid eyes on a Butterfree. Makes me nostalgic for my first years as a trainer. I didn't know you had one in your arsenal Aaron."

Aaron sighed and turned to the unclaimed Pokemon, noting she had no reaction to Bertha's voice.

"I was hoping she was yours actually. She was fluttering around my gym and says she's an elite's Pokemon. I'm not sure who's, but B's taken a liking to her so I need to find who she belong to. Any ideas?"

Bertha's gaze was thoughtful as she examined the Butterfree.

"Flint would never own a Butterfree. It's not his style. Cynthia isn't from that region so I doubt that it's hers. If I had to guess I would say its Lucian's."

Bertha reached out to pet the tiny Pokemon's head.

"Your Lucian's aren't you sweetheart?"

The Butterfree nuzzled into the touch and nodded.

Aaron blushed at the sound of his crush's name and shifted nervously from foot to foot.

There was no way Lucian was going to let one of his Pokemon be with one of Aaron's.

It hurt to know B would be so disappointed.

"I bet he's tucked away in his room reading as usual. I doubt he's even noticed this beauty's absence."

Aaron nodded lightly and reluctantly, only half listening to Bertha's words. She noticed his lack of attention right away and sighed.

"Maybe this will be what finally breaks the ice with you two. I'm awfully tired of watching the two of you pussy foot around each other. I haven't seen anyone as head over heels as you and Lucian since before Flint and Volkner finally got together. Maybe today will be your day."

Aaron was speechless at the old women's words, too mortified that he had been so obvious to with his feels for the psychic trainer, but cautiously hopeful that her assumption that Lucian returned his feelings was true.

"Me and Lucian? That could never happen Bertha." He finally muttered, still visibly shaken at her insight.

Her answering smile was knowing and calm, a frequently seen expression on her face.

"It might if you believed in it. You two would be good together. As fair a balance as could be."

Again Aaron was speechless for a moment, still shocked that anyone could envision the two of them together other than him.

"Lucian's too mature and powerful for someone like me. He's also four years older than I am…" He trailed off.

Bertha kept on the same smile and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I happen to be 6 years older than my husband. A man who had never so much as considered keeping a pokemon in his home, let alone marrying an Elite Four trainer. People change for the ones they love. As my husband changed for me…..As Lucian has changed for you."

"Changed?...I don't understand."

"I have known Lucian since he too was but a newbie here among the Elite. He has been my friend for many years. Long enough for me to notice when he fancies someone. He may hide his gaze behind his shades, but that does not keep it from straying straight to you. He may hide his face behind his books, but his reading material seems to have gone from Psychic Training to Bug handling. He's even gone so far as to have a Butterfree added to his roster. Sounds like love to me."

Aaron flushed the brightest red and stared at the Butterfree with new understanding. Was she really a sign that Lucian was interested in him?

"Don't being lying Bertha. Please don't be lying." He begged quietly, stroking B's head and staring at his shoes.

"Dear sweet Aaron…how you have changed him. How his eyes alight for you. Do not be afraid. This is your chance. Be good to him."

Aaron nodded wordlessly and allowed Bertha to go back to her knitting.

The trek to Lucian's room had never seemed so long as the two bug pokemon trailed after him reluctantly. They didn't want to be parted yet.

Lucian's lavender door came into view far too quickly and the sight made his breathing increase. He could do this. He could do this.

He knocked on Lucian's door quickly and loudly to get the reader's attention. He heard the rustling about of the man inside and felt his breath catch in his throat.

He couldn't do this! He couldn't do this!

The door handle turned quickly and the door flew back to reveal the psychic trainer. Lucian's eyes widened at the sight of his blushing crush and then lowered back to their normal shape.

"Aaron….What brings you to my corridors?" He stammered breathless.

Aaron's face flushed a shade deeper and not a sound escaped his gaping mouth.

Finally he managed to gasp out a soft reply.

"I think I found one of your pokemon."

He motioned to the fluttering pair next to his head.

Lucian barely had time to glance at them before he was on the ground from the impact of Butterfree's tackle-like hug.

"It would seem so. It's nice to see you too Flutter, ha, ha, stop licking me!"

Lucian playfully swatted at his pokemon as Aaron stared wide eyed at how utterly playful and beautiful he looked.

When Lucian finally regained his breath he held Flutter close to his chest and looked up at Aaron with a sweet smile.

"Sorry about that. Flutter's only just arrived from my family home and she's still very excited about being with me again. Sorry if she caused you any trouble."

Aaron waved his hands franticly in denial and flushed bright red.

"No she wasn't any trouble at all. In fact B's grown very fond of her. I think he has a bit of a crush on her."

B nodded his head vigorously from behind Aaron's shoulder.

Lucian looked startled at the news and rose to his feet quickly.

"A crush you say? Well that is an interesting development. Do please come in so that we may discuss it more."

Aaron nodded and walked past his crush and into his room. He hadn't been in Lucian's corridors often and the sight of all of Lucian's books made him catch his breath in awe. The whole room was filled with bookshelves that housed his vast collection. Lucian had more books than any library than he had ever seen and he doubted he would ever see a vaster one.

Lucian was quick to guide him to a pair of plush armchairs in the center of the room and offer one to him. Their pokemon perched themselves on a high shelf that wasn't completely filled with books and snuggled close together.

Lucian looked up at them with a distant thoughtful look.

"They do seem to be rather fond of each other and they are compliable for breeding. Are you opposed to allowing them remain together?"

Aaron smiled nervously and shook his head.

"I'm okay with it with if you are. I think they make a cute couple."

Lucian beamed up at the pair and with a bright grin.

"I think so too."

Lucian snuck a peek at Aaron from under his eyelashes and blushed when he caught the younger boy's gaze.

"Very cute." He muttered absently, no longer talking about the pair on the shelves.

Aaron flushed himself when he heard this, wishing with all his heart that it was him Lucian was talking about.

"Hey Lucian….you know, you and….." Aaron meant to say himself, but the words became too caught in his throat as he tried.

"You and Cynthia would make a cute couple." He rushed out, hoping that Lucian hadn't heard his pause.

The Psychic trainer's face fell and he gave a soft disappointed sigh as he looked at his feet.

"I am afraid that Cynthia and I have little in terms of compatibility. Besides the fact that I prefer the company of another."

"Anyone I know?" Aaron asked timidly, hopefully.

"Someone you know very well." Lucian admitted, trying to coax some understanding into Aaron.

The green haired teen blushed at the instant hope that he was the subject of Lucian's desire, but tried not to let it show.

"You are a very well known and powerful trainer Lucian. Anyone would be a fool to refuse your company." Aaron assured him.

"I could say the same of you Aaron. It's not every day a trainer your age is able to enter the Pokemon league. Your personality also holds only the best of human nature. To have someone like you at my side would bring me nothing but happiness."

Aaron's face was bright red as he smiled shyly at his crush.

"Someone like me Lucian?" He asked, looking so endearingly timid that Lucian just wanted to hug him.

The psychic trainer could tolerate Aaron's adorable ignorance of his affection no longer and stood up abruptly.

"You Aaron! Only you. Yours is the only company I have ever desired. You're the only one I love!" He announced with passion.

Aaron sat speechless as he beheld the fire in Lucian's eyes at his admittance. He couldn't comprehend that it was him that Lucian held such feelings for, let alone form a response.

Lucian took his silence as a form of rejection and immediately backed away from the younger lad.

"Excuse my outburst Aaron. It was most unprofessional of me to speak to you so….You have my apologies. You will of course have my blessings in regards to B and my Butterfree's union if you still desire it. If you'll excuse me I would like to be alone now." Lucian announced in a rush, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him towards the floor.

The older man had dragged Aaron halfway there before he managed to regain his senses.

"Lucian, stop!" Aaron shrieked, turning around in Lucian's grasp and looking right into his eyes. The bug trainer looked so small and upset that Lucian halted instantly.

"Lucian wait a second." He begged softly, nearly on the verge of tears.

The violet haired man immediately loosened his grip on Aaron's arms and tried to sooth the distressed teen.

"I'm sorry Aaron, I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't be sad." He apologized frantically.

Aaron was crying tears of joy by the time Lucian started apologizing again.

He was so happy he couldn't contain it and without warning threw himself at Lucian. The older man fell backwards at the force of his hug and they both landed on the ground in a heap.

"I love you too Lucian! A thousand times over I love you!" He gushed into the violet's neck.

"You do?"

Aaron nodded wildly and leaned up on his elbows to look down at his love.

"Yes Lucian. Only you." He confessed sweetly, smiling down at him through his tears.

Lucian beamed up at him in return and hugged the smaller teen close.

"Thank you Aaron." He whispered into his ear.

Aaron pulled back just enough to stare into Lucian's eyes behind his glasses and meet his gaze.

"Hey Lucian, I'm going to kiss you now…..Okay?"

The older man blushed lightly but nodded his consent to his young love.

Aaron blushed lightly as well and timidly brought his lips to Lucian's. The kiss was sweet and gentle, everything Aaron had hoped it would be.

The pair made out on the floor for about another ten minutes before they were interrupted by their pokemon.

Flutter was kicking the back of Aaron's head for a good ten minutes before the teen finally pulled back and looked at him.

"Hey! Stop it!" He gasped breathily.

Lucian's pokemon fluttered about in frustration before settling down on the nearest chair.

Aaron sighed and sat up, still half on top of his new boyfriend.

"Rain check on this?" He asked, motioning between the two of them.

Lucian nodded dazedly and sat back up with a dream smile.

"Most definitely Love." He assured the teen.

Aaron flushed at the term of endearment and offered his hand to Lucian after he stood to help him up. The taller man accepted his hand and arose on somewhat shaky legs as they regained blood flow.

Aaron placed his arms around Lucian's waist to steady him and ended up with the older man pressed flush against him.

They stared at each other for a long moment with matching smiles until B landed on Lucian's head and kicked him.

Lucian sighed in annoyance at the interruption and reluctantly pulled away from the green haired boy.

"They don't seem to grasp the concept of kissing." Lucian noted absently as he rubbed his head.

Aaron nodded and turned to the pair of bug pokemon that had perched on his chair.

"What are we going to do with you two?" He joked.

The pair each tilted their head in opposite directions in confusion.

Lucian sighed and wrapped his arm boyfriend's waist.

"Aaron and I were expressing our affection for each other the way humans do. When humans like each other they…."

Lucian was struck with a devious idea and smiled wickedly.

"They do this."

Before Aaron could react Lucian had pulled him flush against him again and was kissing him passionately. Aaron only bothered to struggle for about half a second before he submitted to his love's kiss.

He'd only just managed to start enjoy it before Lucian pulled back and rubbed their noses together.

"And this."

Lucian moved his lips to Aaron's jugular and nipped at the skin there roughly. Aaron groaned at the mix of pleasure and pain. The psychic trainer continued his actions until Aaron was sure to have a dark mark on his neck.

"Lucian." He gasped breathily.

Lucian pulled back after one last lingering kiss and turned to their pokemon.

Both had bright blushes on their face and were looking away awkwardly.

"No more kicking okay?" He teased.

Both nodded vigorously and took flight from the room, leaving the pair alone.

Aaron's face was still bright red from the kissing and he was overwhelmed with embarrassment.

"Aaron?" Lucian called softly, worried when the younger man kept his face buried into his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Aaron mumbled against his shirt.

"Did I go too far?"

Aaron shook his head quickly and pulled back slowly.

"No, it's not that. I just…..I've never been kissed like that."

"Me either." Lucian admitted shyly.

Aaron giggled nervously and looked up at Lucian with wide eyes. A second later he was tumbling to the ground and laughing his head off.

Lucian looked down at him in confused horror as to what he had done to cause such jubilation.

Aaron stopped laughing and looked up at him lovingly.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one bitten by the love bug." He giggled.

Lucian looked over to one of the decorative mirrors hanging on his wall and groaned at what he saw. B had given him a bite while he'd been kicking him early and it was starting to turn red.

It was itchy as hell now that he noticed it, but it was worth it to see Aaron smile

He allowed his own grin to show at the sight of his new boyfriend rolling around laughing and took the opportunity to pounce on him.

The green haired teen gasped in shock at the impact and had the wind knocked out of him.

He stared up at his boyfriend as he caught his breath and felt his heart skip a beat.

Lucian's eyes really did light up when he looked at him and Aaron had a feeling his eyes were pretty alight right now too.

* * *

><p>I've had a real fondness for this pairing since DiamondPearl came out. Now of the game since have been as good as those two! Anyway this pairing doesn't have a lot of fans so please review. The main reason people don't write small pairings like this is because they don't get many reviews. It's also why I write mostly main stream pairings. So if you like this pair, review! Not just my story but other stories with non-mainstream pairings! The goal as always is five!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
